1. Field
Embodiments relate to a vapor deposition apparatus, a method of forming a thin film using the same, and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices, display devices, and other electronic devices may include a plurality of thin films. Various methods may be used to form the plurality of thin films.